


Always and Tomorrow

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: After 3x02-- I had a dream before 3x03 about what would happen between Hope and Landon, so this is that dream.I haven't seen the episode, so this is all just stuff my chaotic head came up with.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Always and Tomorrow

Landon was laughing as he pushed the skillet into the air, the momentum flinging the mostly cooked doughy circle upwards, sailing through the space between the hood of the stove and Landon’s hands, before landing with a plop back into the skillet. 

He side eyed Hope as his chest puffed out proudly, making sure she caught the whole act. Her bright smile only egged him on further, and after flipping the pancake onto a plate, he poured another one, and continued his aerobics. 

Hope’s stomach growled with hunger, but the lightness in the space between them was intoxicating, and she had no desire to actually stop whatever magic was happening. 

Once Landon felt satisfied that the towering plate of pancakes was enough, he flicked off the tiny flame of the stove and placed the hot pan off to the side. He was covered in flour, and sticky pancake batter, which teased a laugh from the corners of Hope’s lips. 

He cocked his head, an amusement circling in his green eyes as he watched her playfully jump off the stool she was sitting on and lift her hand to dust her thumb across his cheek. 

“You’re covered in pancake guts!” she giggled, eyeing him up and down. 

Landon arched a brow at her, wickedness playing in his face for a brief moment before he pounced on her, pulling her to him, relishing in her fake cries of surrender as he playfully dusted her in the same mess he was covered in. 

“Landon!” Hope exclaimed, her laugh bubbling in her throat as she struggled to breath against it. 

“Now we’re both a mess” He purred, whipping his tongue out to lick along his bottom lip as he looked down at her. 

Hope pressed a palm flat against his chest, mocking an attempt to push him away, but secretly reveling in the hard thumping of his heart under her finger tips. 

“Landon,” she said softer this time, her voice barely a whisper. “Landon” she repeated again, feeling lost as his fingers danced across her jaw, and then across her lips. 

His touch was feather soft, but it wasn’t hard to feel the passion in the heated pad of his fingers, or the way they climbed over the arch of her cheek, before tangling in her hair, pulling her closer until there was barely a breath between them.

Hope pushed up on her toes, closing the too small of a gap, pressing her lips roughly against his as though she needed them to breath. “Landon” she whispered again, until everything was lost, and flames licked at her boiling blood. 

* * *

Hope awoke to a pounding heart that sunk despairingly in her chest as she realized it was only a dream. Landon wasn’t there, and she wasn’t lost in a kiss that consumed her. 

Sweat stuck to her body in places that chafed, and she groaned with contempt for her unbridled dreams. She hadn’t seen Landon a whole lot since their fight, and the ache ran so deeply through her body that she felt numb. 

Even when she attempted to paint, nothing came to mind. Her inspiration was as vacant as the other half of the room, dark, cold, and no longer occupied. 

She missed Landon dearly, and felt the urge to run to his room tugging at her limbs with so much force she tripped over her own feet. 

This dream was only one in a long line of dreams she had since they had left things unsaid between them on that pier. They both had their reasons for what was said, and she didn’t blame him for feeling the way he did, but surely he understood her reasons too, right?

The fear that coiled deep within her belly was the only thing holding her back from going to him and falling into his arms.

She had lost both her parents, immortals who weren’t supposed to die-- yet they did.. 

What was Always and Forever for anymore, if that promise still meant death?

And now Landon was human. Always and Forever felt even more forlorn, and even less permanent. 

Thoughts of her father infiltrated her mind next, the loss of him licking at the edges of her heart, cracking and slithering cold tendrils of pain until they twisted around every dark part of her. 

Her father had preached Always and Forever almost his entire immortal life. He had used that promise like a sword and shield, pushing and pulling his siblings with fear and love, brokenness and pain, happiness and family, until they screamed for freedom from words that sliced cruel silver daggers through their hearts for eternities. 

Her father was so rooted in loss that a promise of love, and family was something he fought against until the very end of his life. It was only when Hope’s life was in trouble, that he whispered Always and Forever and truly meant it, his promise reaching far past the expanse of death, ensuring her life. 

And her uncle had taken that family promise, and had stuck to it. The only one who had ever truly believed in the words that had entwined their lives for as long as he could remember. 

But they still meant death. And forever had never been accomplished. 

Hope thought of Landon, and how he had whispered to her in death, her heart somehow grasping the words closely as they carried across the threshold of one dimension to another. 

The always had been clear, but the forever had been cut off. 

What if that was the point? The always was there, singing a symphony so loud between them that it blinded them to everything else. It was the forever that was never guaranteed. Never whispered. Never promised. 

But it never had been. Not even in her family. Forever didn’t actually mean forever. 

The deeper Hope thought about it, sitting there on her stool, tapping the paint brush against her lips until they bruised, her thoughts still drifted to Landon. 

Were they really promised forever, even as a Phoenix? 

Clinging to forever, being hung up in loss, obsessed to protect, still didn’t guarantee a lifetime. 

Maybe forever was the wrong word. Maybe, with Landon, she needed a different promise. A promise that extended far beyond Always and Forever. A promise that didn’t stir fear, or pain-- but hope.. 

She didn’t need forever. 

She needed tomorrow.

And the next day. 

And the next day. 

One at a time. 

Hope’s fingers released the pitched paintbrush, allowing it to stumble to the ground with carelessness as she leapt from the stool. She flung a sweater over her shoulders, a smile on her face for the first time in days. 

She flung open her door, determined to go to Landon, only to find him standing there, with his hand up, ready to knock, a surprised look on his face.

“Landon” she said in shock, a smile curling along her lips as her heart swelled. 

“You’re here”

A blush crept across his cheeks at her enthusiasm, papers clutched tightly in his hands as he cocked his head to the side slightly, a dazed expression painted brightly across his face. 

“Can I come in?”

Hope almost leapt aside, pushing the door open wider, her body vibrating with something Landon couldn’t quite put his fingers on. 

She shut the door behind him, turning to him to speak but his finger was up asking her to wait, his eyes dark stormy clouds of emotions. 

“I-uh--” Landon stammered, “I’ve been researching your family-- for the play--” he added, as though that justified anything. Hope already knew, of course, that’s why she had been in her room trying to paint, but she realized that Landon had taken it as anger towards him, and Hope’s heart sunk. 

“Landon--I’m not mad” she said softly, loving the way his eyes picked up at the dulcet tone of her voice. “I was actually coming to talk to you”

“Are you ok if I say what I need to first?”

Hope nodded, her teeth sliding over her lip nervously. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, Hope. Researching the school, and reading all these journals-- I can’t even begin to imagine just how deeply this runs for you. I know you told me-- but-- well-- I’m just-- I’m really sorry.”

Hope’s heart broke as a tear slid down his cheek. 

“If you don’t want to be with me anymore Hope-- I-- I understand-- I just needed to say that--”

“Landon” Hope was shocked. “Did you really think that I-- I mean--that we--?”

Hope tripped over her words as she shook her head. Before she could say anything, he pushed something out in her direction. “This is the script. I, uh, I didn’t believe all the things said about your dad-- and well.. You know-- evil is relative.. I just wanted you to have this-”

Hope’s fingers slipped over the pages, brushing his in the process. “Thank you”

She set the script aside before turning back to him. “Can I speak now?”

Landon nodded. “Yeah--sorry”

She smiled as she took a step closer to him. 

“I’m sorry too Landon. I just- I love you-- and I am scared.. But I’ve had time to think too--and you’re right. We can’t live in fear-- I can’t live in fear”

Landon’s eyes remained guarded as her hands slipped to his cheeks. “I heard you-- when you were saying goodbye.. Somehow I heard you.. And I know what you were trying to say”

“But that was before--” and Hope nodded. “I know.”

Hope leaned her forehead against his. “But what if we don’t ask for forever? What if.. What if we just ask for tomorrow?”

“Always and tomorrow?” Landon asked, swallowing back the knot of fear in his throat. 

“Yeah,” Hope whispered. “Always and tomorrow”


End file.
